


Night after night

by 1986_2004



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...их с Барнсом жизнь – самая обычная, ничем не отличающаяся от жизни любого обывателя. Подумаешь, работа… Оба военные, оба наемники. Кто-то торгует выпечкой и галстуками под дорогие костюмы, а кто-то месяцами проводит в горячих точках мира и десятками выкашивает людей по чужим приказам. Но и тем и другим нужно место, куда можно прийти и перевести дух, где их дожидается горячий ужин и обнимут родные руки. Люди везде остаются людьми, даже если они с приставкой "super".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Отсутствие сюжета!  
> Автор имеет свои, сугубо личные представления о том, кто кого любил и кто с кем спал во Вселенной Marvel.

Ветер нещадно бил в лицо, злой и холодный. Казалось, он нес с собой миллиарды микроскопических иголок, с каждым новым порывом впивающихся в лоб, щеки, нос и подбородок.  
На верхней площадке Триумфальной арки, рядом с жалобно рвущимся с флагштока румынским флагом, некуда было спрятаться от ветра, и Капитан, загородившись щитом, старался не высовывать из-за него хотя бы не защищенное маской лицо. Ждать оставалось около получаса. Ровно в полночь в этом заранее условленном месте к нему должен был присоединиться Бартон, выполняющий свою часть миссии в западной части Бухареста. Со своей миссией Роджерс справился быстрей отведенного ему времени, но вместо того, чтобы устроить себе ознакомительную экскурсию по ночному городу, он предпочел за полтора часа прийти к Триумфальной арке и отдохнуть.  
В последнее время у него редко получалось побыть в одиночестве. Многочисленные миссии, на которые не скупился старающийся охватить весь мир Щ.И.Т., плавно перемежались устраиваемыми Старком увеселительными мероприятиями, банкетами, фуршетами, правительственными приемами и просто попойками на работе, которые внезапно могли устроить сотрудники Щ.И.Т.а по поводу чьего-нибудь дня рождения. Стив был не против всего этого, но порой, вот как сейчас, хотелось абсолютно другого.  
Уже четыре месяца он не видел Баки. Последняя миссия закончилась для Джеймса ранением в протез, из-за чего биомеханическая рука на две недели вышла из строя. И стоило Старку собрать ее заново, как Баки получил новый заказ.  
Барнс редко соглашался на миссии Щ.И.Т.а. - Фьюри платил хорошо, но больше уповал на патриотизм своих подчиненных и тех, кого предпочитал нанимать. Зато охотно брался за задания со стороны, когда заказчик был неизвестен, дело оказывалось сложным, опасным и зачастую интересным, и платили за это столько, сколько Роджерс от Фьюри за год не видел.  
Иногда Роджерсу казалось, что волноваться за Баки уже вошло у него в привычку - так, как раньше сам Баки по малейшему поводу волновался за него – младшего, слабого и вечно влипающего в неприятности. Возможно, было бы лучше, работай они, как и раньше, вместе, но у Стива, стоило ему только подумать об этом, к горлу подкатывал ком неконтролируемого страха. В отличие от Баки, он помнил, как это бывает, когда ты своими глазами видишь смерть самого близкого и любимого человека. В ореоле этого страха даже собственная гибель не пугала, не говоря уже о чем-то другом. Поэтому Стив предпочитал волноваться за Баки, находясь вдали от него, нежели, болтаясь на виду, мешать его работе.  
В том, что он обязательно мешал бы, Стив не сомневался. Осознав, что спустя столько лет Баки все-таки живой и находится с ним рядом, Стив впервые понял, какие чувства испытывал к нему, тогда еще совсем не суперсолдату, Барнс, почему он так носился с ним, худющим мальчишкой, почему защищал и так рьяно оберегал от всего. Не потому, что считал своим долгом сильного защищать более слабого. Баки, как сейчас сам Стив, боялся потерять того, кого любил. И, по прошествии семидесяти лет, махнувшись местами, став на сторону того, кто защищает, Роджерс всеми силами уговаривал себя не делать этого, не соваться туда, куда его не просят, даже если Баки лез в самое пекло, в самую гущу событий, когда брал самые трудновыполнимые задания. Стив помнил, как хотел вырваться из-под чужой, даже такой приятной опеки, как хотел жить своей жизнью и реализовать мечту – остановить казавшуюся ему непостижимо ужасной войну. Стив любил свободу. И знал, что ее любит Баки.  
\- Живой, – то ли констатировал факт, то ли спросил Клинт.  
Он взобрался на площадку настолько тихо, что Роджерс заметил его приближение лишь на самом последнем участке пути. По разодранной штанине его защитного костюма сочилась кровь. Бартон присел рядом с Капитаном, доставая из ножной сумки упаковку с запаянной внутри вязкой субстанцией.  
\- Подержи щит, - попросил он. – Ветер… Того и гляди снесет к чертям.  
Пока Роджерс держал над запаивающим рану Клинтом щит, к арке подъехала незаметная машина, припарковавшаяся у правой колонны. Фары просигналили одним «Мстителям» понятный шифр.  
\- За нами, - кивнул Бартон.  
Субстанция, комом наложенная на колено, обволакивала рану, словно густое тесто, расплывающееся медленно и неохотно.  
– Еще пара секунд - и я в порядке.  
Роджерс вспомнил, что чувствовал в тот момент, когда Баки ввалился в лабораторию Энтони Старка, и его левая рука безжизненным металлоломом свисала вдоль тела. Не было крови или же разорванных жил, просто в протез Баки попала пуля, пущенная умелой снайперской рукой. И попала она так, что, не будь Старк гением, протез пришлось бы делать новый. А это еще одна операция, еще одна пытка – отсоединение и присоединение биомеханики к живому телу.  
\- Почини, - попросил Барнс Старка так, будто это было делом пяти минут.  
А у Стива перед глазами раз за разом мелькало то зимнее, тяжелое и неизбежное падение Джеймса – с несущегося на полном ходу поезда.  
С тех пор он ходил на миссии и с Наташей, и с тем же Клинтом, и даже как-то раз попал в пару к профессору Беннеру, который из-за слабой способности контролировать Халка редко привлекался к операциям Щ.И.Т.а. И каждого из тех, кто был с ним рядом, Стив видел с ранениями – легкими ли, тяжелыми, огнестрельными или же с ожогами. Он и сам бывал ранен. И неизменно легче было пережить свою боль или же боль братьев по оружию, нежели того, кого ты любишь.  
\- Пошли, - вырывая Стива из плена мыслей, хлопнул его по плечу Клинт.  
А затем привычными длинными прыжками начал спуск с Арки. 

За четыре дня до возвращения Капитана в Штаты в квартире Стива Роджерса была обновлена вся техника и электроника, даже вполне новая и действующая. Все бы ничего, если бы не тот факт, что сам доблестный Капитан ничего об этом обновлении не знал вплоть до того момента, как увидел своими глазами.  
\- Мистер Старк, и зачем вы это сделали?  
\- Как зачем?! – искренне удивился Энтони, обозревая вместе с Кэпом ставший высокотехнологичным дом. – Двадцать первый век на дворе, а твоего жилища до сих пор не коснулась рука могущественного Apple!  
Отошедший от первоначального шока Капитан снял обувь и прошлепал босыми пятками в комнату.  
\- Такое чувство, что коснулась меня рука не Apple, а ваша, мистер Старк.  
\- Это дружески, - заверил Энтони, следуя за ним.  
Это был не первый раз, когда миллиардер с Манхэттена делал своим сокомандникам из «Мстителей» подарки. Уже никто не удивлялся новым гаджетам и последним маркам машин. Harley-Davidson Street 750 Капитану подарил тоже Энтони.  
\- А как насчет того, чтобы сгонять сегодня на церемонию BAFTA?  
Подбрасывая на ладони ключи от квартиры, Тони облокотился о край высокой колонки огромного музыкального центра.  
\- Это где-то в Англии? – поинтересовался Стив, стаскивая через голову сильно обтягивающую его майку.  
\- Именно, - не без удовольствия облизывая взглядом полуобнаженного Роджерса, подтвердил Энтони.  
\- Тогда я пас. Завтра надо быть у Фьюри на собрании – докладывать о выполненной миссии.  
\- Милый... Я хотел сказать, дорогой... То есть, дружище, - наконец-то подобрал нужное слово в предвкушении, что Кэп сейчас начнет снимать штаны, растерявший всю связную речь Тони. – Я же поясняю: двадцать первый век, мотнемся до ночи туда-обратно. Мой личный самолет в твоем распоряжении.  
\- Пригласите Пеппер.  
\- Она занята.  
\- Чем?  
\- Месячными, - вздохнул Тони. – У женщин такое бывает, - поспешил пояснить он в ответ на укоризненный взгляд Кэпа.  
\- В любом случае, мистер Старк, спасибо за подарок, но я остаюсь дома.  
\- Дома так дома, - вздохнул Энтони, со всего размаха плюхаясь на диван рядом со Стивом. – Закажем пиццу?  
\- Мистер Старк, - уставшим голосом попросил Капитан, – у меня была изматывающая неделя.  
\- Задание в Румынии, я помню, - с готовностью закивал головой Энтони.  
\- Да... И мне бы хотелось отдохнуть.  
\- А что может быть лучше отдыха в компании хорошего друга?  
\- Нет, мистер Старк. Прошу вас, встретимся завтра на собрании.  
За годы знакомства Тони усвоил одну вполне себе аксиоматичную вещь - спорить с Капитаном, когда он в чем-то уверен, бесполезно. Добиваться своего – нарываться на драку. Поэтому если Кэп говорит, что обойдется без компании Тони, значит, Тони поднимает свой зад и выметается из квартиры Кэпа.  
Захлопнув за собой дверь, Старк не глядя, ставшим уже привычным движением повернул в замочной скважине ключ. На лестничной клетке третьего, последнего в доме этажа находилось еще три квартиры, в одной из которых, когда-то в целях охраны Стива Роджерса поселенная Ником Фьюри, до сих пор проживала головная боль Тони - Шэрон Картер, широко известная в узких кругах как Агент 13. Уже не один раз она была замечена успешно флиртующей с Капитаном. Энтони злился и находил кучу причин, чтобы не подпускать Картер слишком близко к «Мстителям». Отдавать этой даме считаемое своим сокровище в лице Капитана Тони Старк не собирался.  
\- Вот мы и проверим, насколько этой ночью ты будешь одинок.  
Ставить жучки и камеры в квартире Кэпа Тони считал ниже своего достоинства, но за лестничной клеткой следить никто не запрещал – вдруг враги, а Тони-то и не знает, кого ночью темной понесло в Капитанское логово.  
Вернувшись в начале ночи домой, в башню, и приказав Джарвису готовить попкорн и пиво, Тони пребывал в святой уверенности, что, просмотрев запись, он увидит облаченную в сорочку Агента 13, беспрепятственно вплывающую в квартиру Капитана. Тем сильней оказалось его удивление, когда камера не выявила никаких перемещений возле Капитанской двери.  
\- А ну-ка, Джарвис, - обратился к верному виртуальному чуду сообразительный Тони, - покажи-ка мне записи с внешних камер наблюдения.  
Через час на одном из мониторов было замечено движение. Та камера, что снимала угол улицы, в который попадал фасад нужного Тони здания, засекла человека в черном. Тот, ловко спустившись с крыши, скользнул прямиком в окно капитанской спальни.  
\- Твою мать! – выронив пиво, выругался Энтони. – Джарвис! Костюм мне, срочно!  
\- Не ждали?! – врываясь в окно спальни минут через пятнадцать после того, как костюм был подан, торжественно заорал Тони. – А подмога-то уже пришла!  
\- Это что? – инстинктивно схватив Железного Человека биомеханической рукой за ногу и пару раз для верности приложив его о и без того пострадавшую стену, озадачено поинтересовался Баки.  
\- Брось его, - попросил Капитан. – Это Тони.  
И Тони был брошен.  
\- Сразу видно, солдат – приказы отлично понимает, - прокряхтел Энтони. – Ребят, а чего вы тут делаете?  
Свет в спальне был приглушен, а в разобранной постели обнаружился раздетый Капитан. Над сидящим в железном костюме Тони нависал как всегда угрюмый и тоже не совсем одетый Баки Барнс.  
\- Мистер Старк, а вы? – спросил в ответ Роджерс.  
\- Вот, заметил, что к тебе, Кэп, кто-то в окно залез.  
\- Под окнами дежуришь? – безэмоционально поинтересовался Баки.  
\- Гуляю.  
Нервишки сдавали: за пять минут долететь с одного конца города на другой, да при этом напридумывать себе с десяток ситуаций, в которых спящего Кэпа убивают множеством разных способов - это вам не шутки.  
\- Платочка не найдется? – поинтересовался Тони, снимая шлем – с потного лица медленно стекали капли. – И бутылочки виски.  
\- Старк, может, потрудитесь убраться из моей квартиры?  
\- Не кипятись, Кэп. Я думал, тебя убивают.  
\- А вы меньше подсматривайте.  
\- Выкинуть его? – поинтересовался Баки, все так же нависая над Тони.  
\- Не надо. - Стив встал с кровати, оказавшись, к удивлению Энтони, одетым в нижнее белье. – Сам уйдет.  
\- Ты тут какого хрена забыл? – стоило Роджерсу покинуть разнесенную к чертям спальню, поинтересовался Старк у Зимнего солдата.  
\- Гуляю.  
\- ГИДРА выжала из тебя все, кроме чувства юмора? Молодцы, веселые ребята.  
\- Не уберешься за пять минут, я из тебя фарш сделаю, - пообещал Баки.  
\- На глазах у Стиви? Нет, ну это жестоко!  
\- Вот платки, вот бутылка, - в Тони полетело и то и другое. – Давайте, мистер Старк, уходите. – Роджерс глянул на застывшего с недобрым выражением на лице Баки. – Я вас очень прошу.  
\- Хрен с вами, мужики. Только я, пожалуй, все же через дверь.  
Громыхая на весь дом и оставляя на полу следы от ног железного костюма, Энтони проследовал мимо застывших Баки и Стива.  
\- Уж будьте любезны, - напутствовал его Роджерс. 

На лестничной клетке сделалось совсем грустно. Окружившая тишина надавила на Старка хуже тоски, испытанной в тот момент, когда в спальне Роджерса оказался не наемный убийца и не пресловутая Картер, а Баки, будь он неладен, Барнс.  
\- О! Картер! – моментально сообразил Тони и позвонил в соседнюю дверь.  
Открыли не сразу, но игнорировать настойчивость Старка было бесполезно.  
\- Тебе зубы недороги? – поинтересовалась Агент 13.  
Судя по виду, она еще не спала, но явно не собиралась принимать гостей. Во всяком случае, домашний халат, тапочки и зажатые пальцем страницы книги выдавали это нежелание с головой.  
\- Ой, как недружелюбно, - вздохнул Тони. – Выпить хочешь?  
С ним все еще была подаренная щедрой рукой Капитана почти полная бутылка виски. Миллиардер и плейбой имел довольно жалкий вид – как бы Тони ни старался скрыть, все его проблемы и печали были видны как на ладони.  
\- Роджерс послал? – быстро сообразила Картер.  
\- Не без этого.  
\- Заходи. 

\- Какого черта ему нужно?  
\- Возьми куртку, - скомандовал Кэп. – Не знаю. Он всегда такой.  
\- Еще раз так завалится, кости потом пересчитывать будет.  
Они вышли из квартиры, в спальне которой широко зияла пробитая в стене дыра. На улице стояла глубокая ночь. Спальный район, в котором поселился Стив, считался одним из самых тихих в городе – никаких торговых центров, огромных кинотеатров и ночных клубов. Поэтому и ночное время суток тут было именно ночным - не расцвеченным огнями, не окрашенным неоновыми вывесками, не оглашаемым пьяными криками пролетающих на своих тачках подростков и клубных кутил. Стив обнял Баки за плечи, и они медленно пошли в направлении набережной.  
\- Рад, что ты вернулся.  
\- Я еще не решил.  
\- Вернулся ко мне, - Роджерс завел руку за голову и взлохматил волосы на собственном затылке. – Я скучал.  
На набережной было ни души. Воды с тихим шелестом омывали берег, подкрадываясь, словно вор-домушник, отхватывая жадными пенными волнами часть суши и затем быстро откатываясь назад, в бескрайнюю даль океана. Баки остановился возле ограждения, грудью навалившись на чугунную решетку.  
\- Ты когда-то меня любил?  
\- И сейчас люблю, - не стал отпираться Роджерс.  
\- Меня того, прежнего, уже нет. Я даже не помню, каким был тогда, во времена Второй мировой.  
\- Я помню. Этого достаточно.  
\- Говорят, я был другим. Даже в личном деле характеристика совсем на меня теперешнего непохожая.  
\- И что?  
\- Ничего. Ты в курсе, что этот хрен имеет на тебя виды?  
\- У Тони на всех виды.  
\- Это тебе не с мертвецом ебаться. Живой всяко лучше, чем призрак из прошлого.  
\- Ты забываешь – в этой стране демократия. Я сам решаю, с кем мне спать.

\- Блядь, вот что ему надо? И ладно ходил бы такой, мол, не, мужики не мое, а то, вон, я только за порог, а он к себе этого русского в койку...  
\- Он американец, Тони. В России он был в плену.  
\- И тут его неудержимо потянуло на родину, на родные хуи...  
\- Нажрался ты, Старк.  
\- И не говори...  
Дома у Картер было удивительно хорошо, уютно. Квартирка – идентичная той, в которой проживал Кэп, только по-женски ухоженная, с занавесками вместо жалюзи на окнах и парой цветов в горшках.  
Энтони с Шэрон расположились за диваном, на полу, лицом к окну, из которого было видно небо и крыши двух соседних домов.  
\- А ты ничего.  
\- Отвали, Старк. Я не в твоем вкусе.  
\- Ты Пеппер видела?  
\- О господи, не начинай...  
\- А Кэпа? Я вообще люблю блондинок. И блондинов... И еще своего железяку, - он похлопал себя по бронированной груди.  
\- Сними его уже.  
\- А трахаться будем?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда зачем? – вздохнул Тони. – Плесни еще на два пальца.  
\- Тебе хватит.  
\- Бутылка только!..  
\- Хуй не встанет.  
\- Так мы все-таки трахаемся?  
\- А, черт с тобой, Старк! Раздевайся!  
\- Вот, совсем другое дело!.. 

Тяжелый грузовой лифт медленно поднял их на последний этаж двадцатиэтажного здания. По обеим сторонам пустого коридора расположились пять дверей, похожих на входы в ангары, но никак не в жилые помещения. Откуда-то снизу раздавалась музыка – ставший Стиву уже знакомым голос Честера Беннингтона надрывно выл «Numb».  
\- На восемнадцатом – керлинг-клуб. На девятнадцатом скейт-площадка. Я привык. Что-то даже нравится.  
\- Музыка?  
\- Да, - кивнул Баки, открывая дверь. – Временами можно к ним спуститься, пивка с ребятами выпить.  
Огромное пространство комнаты было свободным от мебели и прочей чепухи. В углу валялся брошенный на пол матрас. У громадного, почти во всю стену окна стоял заваленный бутылками и остатками еды стол. У двери - шкаф без дверцы, внутри которого аккуратными стопками лежали вещи.  
\- Сортир и душ – там, - махнул рукой влево Баки. – Проходи.  
Свет он не включил. Возможно, его попросту не было, хотя под потолком сиротливо висела одинокая лампочка без плафона.  
\- Красиво, - Стив встал перед окном, из которого открывался вид на половину города.  
Миллиарды огней озаряли черноту покрытого ночью Нью-Йорка: какие-то из них двигались, какие-то намертво прилипли к одному месту. Над ними, словно отражение, висели звезды – мелкие, огромные, мигающие, готовые в любой миг сорваться и пролететь яркой вспышкой по небосводу. Стив смотрел на мир, в котором ему довелось жить, а огромный мир, не знающий усталости и сна, смотрел в ответ на Стива Роджерса и на того, кто рядом с ним. Баки подошел со спины, обнял своего Капитана за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
\- Целая жизнь прошла, Роджерс.  
\- Хоть три тысячелетия, - поворачиваясь к нему лицом, ответил Стив. – Ты знаешь, что я...  
\- Люблю тебя, - то ли ответил за него, то ли признался Баки и поцеловал.  
Они надолго замерли в глубоком неразрывном поцелуе, прежде чем Стив потянул с плеч Баки куртку, снял ее и откинул в сторону. Баки расстегнул ремень на его брюках. Методично и словно заученно, они раздевали друг друга, раскидывая вещи вокруг себя. Их окутывала темнота, подсвеченная огнями ночного города, бесстыдно глядящими на обнаженную спину Стива, по которой скользили руки Баки, оглаживая, с нажимом касаясь. Это сладкая мука двух взрослых мужчин, выросшая из детской взаимной влюбленности маленького храброго мальчика и бравого солдата - любимца женщин, сына полка.  
Одной рукой Барнс обнял Стива, другую опустил вниз, раскрытой ладонью проведя по напряженным мышцам живота. Он обхватил член Роджерса, передернув, сжав его, словно проверив – готов? В ответ, невольно прервав поцелуй, Стив еле слышно, глухо простонал Барнсу в рот. Холод стекла жег ему плечи, спину, ягодицы. Баки прижался плечом, не прекращая ласку, уткнулся лбом Стиву в висок и, прикоснувшись бедром, подхватил пальцами собственный член, соединив его с членом Стива. Он словно втирался в Роджерса. И немногим позже, с силой – такой, что затрещало стекло - зажал его между собой и пульсирующим огнями городом. Тела их хотели гораздо большего и как можно быстрее. Баки двигался резко, но целовал при этом все равно медленно, с чувством, с тем спокойным упоением, когда некуда спешить.

\- Они давние любовники. - Картер затянулась и передала косяк Тони. – Не знал?  
Ковер приятно грел спину. С правого бока, не стесняясь собственной наготы, раскинулась Агент 13. Ее полная грудь с резко очерченными темными сосками медленно вздымалась, завораживая Энтони.  
\- Неа. Откуда? Меня в то время, когда они друг с другом по молодости кувыркались, у отца даже в проекте не было.  
\- Ну вот. Говорят, весь гарнизон знал, что Барнс Роджерса... того, - Картер, пошло причмокнув, пару раз вдарила ладонью по кулаку. - Еще когда Стив мальчишкой был.  
В груди Тони что-то нехорошо шевелилось. И хотелось бы думать, что это реактор барахлит или же потревоженное им сердце, но приходилось признать, что испытываемое Старком ощущение было далеко не телесным. Тони буквально физически ощущал скрутившую его досаду. Она жгла грудь сильнее реактора, когда тот нуждался в замене.  
\- О чем задумался, Старк? Неужто из-за Роджерса?..  
\- А Роджерс-то верный…  
\- Да не то чтобы... - Шэрон перевернулась на живот, встретившись лицом к лицу с сиротливо валяющимся на полу шлемом Железного человека. – Я знаю девчонок из нашего отдела, с которыми он спал. – Она щелкнула шлем по тому месту, где у того чисто теоретически должен был находиться нос. - У нас с ним тоже пару раз было... Так, в серьезное ни во что не вылилось.  
\- Так и знал! – хлопнул ладонью по полу Энтони. – Про вас, - он заставил себя улыбнуться и подмигнул Картер.  
\- Завидуешь? – она хохотнула, отбирая у него почти докуренный косяк. – Ну да, там есть чему завидовать. Будь я на месте Баки, все бы забыла, кроме этого члена.  
\- Эй, детка, а как тебе мой?  
\- Неплохо, Тони, очень даже неплохо. Красивая ночь, правда? – она сделалась серьезной, повернув голову и устремив свой взгляд в небо, звездный край которого был виден ей из окна. – Хорошо, что зашел. Чертовски хотелось отдохнуть именно так.  
\- Может... еще разок?  
Его ладонь легла ей на задницу. Медленно, с явным наслаждением Тони провел рукой по пояснице, между лопаток, заканчивая свой путь на голове, запуская пальцы в волосы Шэрон, несильно сжимая их и, надавив на затылок, притягивая ее голову к себе для поцелуя.  
\- Зря курили, - переворачиваясь и ложась под Тони, улыбнулась Картер.  
\- Детка, я всегда могу, - пообещал Энтони. – Не будь я Тони Старк.

Роджерс хорошо помнил то время, когда он, еще мальчишка, лежал в одной задранной до ключиц майке на койке под навалившимся на него Баки.  
Общая казарменная палатка пустовала. Она будет пуста еще часа четыре – в самом начале Барнс клятвенно заверил, что их никто не побеспокоит. Больше он Стиву поначалу ничего не говорил – только целовал и раздевал. Сидя на скрипучей койке, словно девчонку, заваливал на спину, прижимал своим весом и снова целовал. Постоянно целовал. Стив помнил эти поцелуи ярче всего. Баки так нравилось – часто, долго, с придыханием, словно ни одна из тех девиц, с кем он частенько бывал, не давала ему того, что давал Роджерс. Он стягивал рубашку, торопливо закидывал жетон себе за спину и устраивался между ног Стива, рукой придерживая собственный член. Стив уже знал, что нужно делать. Он молча шире расставлял ноги, высоко обхватывая ими бедра Баки. Все остальное Барнс делал сам.  
«Это армия, - вспоминал Кэп давно услышанные слова одного из Коммандос. – Тут такое часто бывает».  
Говорил он не про них с Баки. Но спустя семьдесят лет Роджерс уже ни в чем не уверен. Возможно, что знали многие. Или все. Но какая разница? Это армия. И в армии такое бывало... бывает часто. Чаще, чем тогда у них с Баки. Друг приходил редко. Никогда ничего не объяснял, не обещал, говорил мало – трахал быстро, но с таким чувством, будто каждый раз как последний. Возможно, думал, что в другой раз Стив скажет – нет. Но Стив никогда не отказывал. Ни когда был слабаком с пятью отказами военкомата, ни когда получил в свою кровь сыворотку суперсолдата.  
Баки почти не помнил то время, но он все так же любил целовать Стива. И лежал он сейчас на нем точно так же, как тогда, в казарменной палатке. Только сейчас под ними новый, предполагающий наличие кровати матрас. Барнс не знал, как оно было раньше, когда Стив боялся одно лишнее движение сделать, лишь бы не оттолкнуть его от себя, но он, словно это записано глубоко на подкорке, вел – не давал Роджерсу взять верх, держал руки, хотя понимал, что в силе они с Капитаном равны. И Кэп не сопротивлялся, рядом с Барнсом порой и правда все еще чувствуя себя тем самым мальчишкой, который во всем доверял старшему товарищу, с которым учился целоваться, с которым не смог остановиться и зашел гораздо дальше обычной дружбы, позволил гораздо большее, чем мог себе представить. 

\- Как оно было раньше? – поинтересовался Баки, докуривая последнюю из найденной на полу пачки сигарету.  
\- Существует только «сейчас» и ничего больше.  
\- Хорошо так говорить, помня свое прошлое.  
\- Если ты того хочешь - ты вспомнишь, я обещаю. - Он уселся на матрасе, наклонился вперед, утыкаясь лбом Баки в спину. И с улыбкой добавил: - Раньше я был не в курсе, что такое минет.  
Баки усмехнулся. Он прекрасно знал, что теперь Стив в курсе.  
\- И достать на полигоне смазку...  
\- Хватит, - дернул плечом Баки.  
\- Хочешь, мемуары тебе напишу... нарисую?  
Баки не ответил. Он поддался рукам Стива и упал на спину, лег удобно рядом с Роджерсом, закрыл глаза и затих, слушая, как этажом ниже завывает очередной трек. Стив прижался к нему боком. Ночь катилась к рассвету – к своему логическому завершению. Утро принесет новый день, еще на сутки отделяя Баки от прошлого, от тех воспоминаний, которые могли бы расставить в его жизни все по своим местам. Раньше, до возвращения в Америку, до получения амнистии от правительства США, до первого личного, откровенного разговора с Капитаном, каждое такое утро приносило лишь раздражение. И спасение находилось в работе, во все новых и новых заданиях тех, кто готов платить. Но это было раньше.  
Баки обнял засыпающего Роджерса. Какая, к хуям, разница, что было во времена Второй мировой, если из всего, что он пережил, самым ярким, живым воспоминанием был и остается симпатичный мальчишка, робко целующийся и откровенно любящий. И разве это не чудо, что спустя целую жизнь этот мальчишка, возмужавший и превратившийся в национального героя Америки, все еще с ним, как и много лет назад не боящийся сказать «люблю» тому, кого действительно любит. 

\- В общем... - Тони почесал взлохмаченную макушку. – В общем, спасибо за... за это...  
\- И тебе.  
Картер, запахиваясь в легкий шелковый халат, выпроваживала случайного ночного любовника восвояси. Растрепанная, с заспанным взглядом, она стояла на пороге перед не менее нагулявшимся Тони.  
\- Ты заходи. Если что.  
\- Зайду, Тони, обязательно зайду. Давай уже, вали. Мне еще собираться.  
\- К Фьюри?  
\- К Фьюри. Тебе, между прочим, тоже хорошо бы там быть.  
\- Вот мужик устроился! Стоит позвать, как к нему и мужики, и бабы, и инопланетяне...  
\- Тони, я тебя умоляю, иди уже!  
\- ...и боги, и даже наверняка сам Иисус. Иду, иду... – Он начал спускаться по лестнице. – Но ты это... Помни, – он подмигнул, ткнув в сторону Картер указательным пальцем. - Если что, давай. Я всегда свободен.  
\- Угу, поняла.  
Дверь захлопнулась, и Тони вновь остался один.  
\- А за костюмом пришлю Коулсона, - уже самому себе пообещал он.  
Улица встретила прохладным весенним воздухом и запахом кофе из кафетерия напротив. Бариста, не ждавший посетителей в столь ранний час, сидел за одним из столиков, грея руки о бумажный стаканчик с изображением какого-то зеленого морского чудища.  
\- Простите, - обратился к баристе Тони. – Не подскажете, где у вас тут ближайший секс-шоп? Мне не для себя, - в ответ на полный недоумения взгляд торопливо пояснил он, - мне для друга. Не своего, - он вздохнул. – К сожалению.

Он проснулся один, свободно раскинувшись на широком матрасе. Огромная комната была безмолвна и приятно окутывала тишиной. За окном приглушенно, миллиардами голосов, гудков и сигналов, рокотал пробуждающийся город. Стив потянулся, разминая мышцы.  
Баки в квартире не было. Роджерс не удивлялся: Зимний солдат вставал рано и уходил, не предупредив. Он никогда не рассказывал о своих миссиях и жизни вне тех отношений, которые сложились у них со Стивом. А Капитан никогда не спрашивал – в сравнении с тем, что оба пережили, все это было пустое, неважное.  
Ключи от квартиры Баки предусмотрительно бросил на пол у двери. На кольце болталась записка: «Твои».  
Роджерс принял душ, смывая с себя остатки ночи - засохшую на коже смесь из своей и чужой спермы, ощущения ласкающих прикосновений Барнса, все поцелуи, которые тело продолжало помнить. Окончательно пробудившийся, он спустился на утробно гудящем лифте вниз, в широкий и такой же, как этажи, парадоксально пустой вестибюль.  
Промышленный квартал, затеряться в котором не составило бы труда: редкие магазины в полуподвальных помещениях, которые держат вьетнамцы; наглухо опущенные жалюзи широких окон и гаражей; старые, вдавленные в асфальт рельсы, проложенные прямо в центре пешеходной части. Навстречу Роджерсу медленно вышла широкобедрая индианка в национальном костюме.  
\- Утро доброе, Капитан, - приветствовала она, покачивая на руках сосущего грудь младенца.  
\- Здравствуйте, - проходя мимо, ответил ей Стив.  
Там, где жил Баки, все было странным, непривычным, таким далеким от той Америки, которую он знал и любил. Но Барнсу нравилось – ничего личного, аутентичного, постоянно напоминающего то, в какой стране ты находишься. Плен и работа на Советский Союз и то, что он достаточно помотался по миру, вытравили из Баки привязанность к чему бы то ни было, сделав его свободным от всего. Ему не нужен был Щ.И.Т., не требовалось политическое убежище, его дом был пуст и его можно было бросить в любой момент. А работу Барнс, с его талантами, находил для себя в любой точке земного шара. И тем ценнее было то, что единственной константой Зимнего солдата до сих пор оставался Стив.  
Те разы, когда они просыпались с Баки вместе, он мог пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Случались такие дни, когда обоим утром никуда не было нужно, и тогда Баки молча одевался, кивал Стиву, и они вдвоем шли в кафетерий на первом этаже дома напротив. Ни Барнс, ни Роджерс никогда не афишировали, но и не скрывали того, что между ними происходило. Обходительный и тихий бариста уже знал, что эти двое мужчин – вместе. Он здоровался кивком головы и, не дожидаясь, когда посетители сделают заказ, начинал варить кофе. Стив привык к другим утрам, но любил именно такие. 

За четыре часа до начала собрания в кабинете главы Щ.И.Т.а в квартире Стива Роджерса было произведено очередное обновление. Тони пообещал себе, что это будет последний раз, когда он без спроса вваливается в дом Кэпа. В этот раз удержаться сил не было. И пока рабочие «Stark Industries» латали стену дома, Тони, нагрянув в ближайший секс-шоп, приобрел множество интересных приспособлений.  
«Не нашел у тебя ни одной интересный игрушки, Кэп! Что же ты? Двадцать первый век на дворе! Так что, друг, вот вам с Барнсом мой, так сказать, прощальный подарок. Разнообразьте свою сексуальную жизнь, старперы!» - гласила оставленная на кухонном столе и придавленная громадным страпоном записка.  
\- Он тебя повесит, - уверенно пообещала Картер, встретившись с которой в коридорах убежища Щ.И.Т.а, посчитал делом чести поделиться придуманной шуткой Старк.  
\- Когда найдет штук десять распиханных по его уютной квартирке прибамбасов – да. А вот штук через двадцать...  
\- Кастрирует, - без тени сомнения заверила его Шэрон.  
\- В ближайшие три месяца у меня будет миссия, - беззаботно сообщил Тони. – А потом все забудется.  
\- Постарайся, чтобы Фьюри отправил тебя сразу в Асгард. И проси там политического убежища.  
\- Шэрон, дорогуша, я же Тони Старк! Я милый и чертовски привлекательный - он меня простит.  
\- Догонит и простит еще раз, Старк.  
\- А, кстати, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?  
\- Уговариваю Стива не сворачивать тебе голову.  
\- Эй, эй! – торопливо обгоняя Картер и преграждая ей путь, заулыбался Тони. - Может, я хочу, чтобы он мне ее свернул!  
\- Тони, отстань от него. Он с Барнсом. И об этом все знают.  
\- Эх, армия... – поправляя лук за плечами, вздохнул проходящий мимо Бартон. – Она такая.  
\- Он не твой, Старк, - дождавшись, пока Соколиный глаз свернет за угол, припечатала Шэрон. – Уже не твой.  
\- И не твой, - резонно возразил ей Тони.  
\- Да.  
\- А раз он не мой и не твой, то что мешает нам?..  
\- Ой, Старк, не заводи свою волынку!.. – Она обошла его слева и, приглушенно цокая каблуками, проследовала дальше по коридору.  
\- Дорогая! Милая! – он нагнал ее и снова попытался преградить путь, но Шэрон не пожелала останавливаться, и Тони пришлось шагать спиной вперед. - Возможно, что через день, два, неделю этот суровый герой дней давно ушедших свернет мне шею, а ты не хочешь скрасить последние дни героя манхэттенской битвы!  
\- Старк! – возвела глаза к потолку Картер. – Ты невозможен!  
\- Я умру и так и не познаю еще раз твоих ласковых...  
\- Тони, ласковые у меня руки, а они чуть ниже...  
\- Грудь тоже ничего.  
\- Сегодня в полночь.  
\- Что?  
\- Войдешь, как порядочный мужик, через дверь, - заходя в кабинет, приказала Картер и, почти захлопнув перед носом Старка дверь, добавила: - И чтобы про Роджерса больше ни слова.  
\- Слушаюсь, мэм! – отдал честь закрытому кабинету Энтони. 

Очередная ночь, сменяя вечер, медленно накрывала Нью-Йорк. Почти незаметно оттенки неба густели, словно невидимый художник раз за разом споласкивал испачканную акварелью кисть. Стив сидел в кухне при скромном свете встроенной в мебель лампы, за барной стойкой, перелистывая отчеты для Фьюри о последней проведенной им лично миссии. В углу, в мусорке, наваленные горкой, покоились собранные по всей квартире игрушки из секс-шопа.  
\- Роджерс, прости меня! - Железный Человек парил в воздухе за окном. – Это была просто хорошая шутка. Ладно, ладно, - он примирительно развел руками. – Шутка была плохая, зато от всего сердца.  
\- Забудьте, мистер Старк, - устало потерев лоб, не глядя за окно, ответил Стив. – Хотите выпить?  
\- Хочу. Но не могу – у меня свидание. И я клятвенно обещал даме, что между нами не будет никакого Стива Роджерса.  
\- Поздравляю вас.  
Висящий в своем железном костюме Тони наблюдал, как утомленный прошедшим днем Капитан перелистывает исписанные крупным размашистым почерком листы.  
\- Тебе, Кэп, расслабиться бы.  
\- Подумаю над этим.  
\- Предложение смотаться в Англию все еще в силе. Ты Биг-Бен видел?  
\- Да.  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Мистер Старк, вы сами научили меня пользоваться Google.  
\- А, да, точно… Но вживую он лучше, поверь.  
\- Верю.  
\- Слушай, - Железный Человек почесал безволосую макушку своего костюма. – Пожалуй, я и правда могу с тобой немного выпить.  
\- Нехорошо заставлять даму ждать.  
\- До официальной встречи есть пара часиков – и протрезветь успею.  
\- Тогда зайдите через балкон. С другой стороны.  
В квартире Капитана всегда было чисто, словно здесь жил не одинокий солдат, а привыкший к ежедневным уборкам маменькин сынок. Тони всегда поражался, как Роджерс умудряется органично совмещать жизнь военного и гражданского человека в одном лице. Не знай он про Барнса, считал бы, что у Стива есть не гнушающаяся уборкой его квартиры бабенка.  
\- Чего у вас, все прям серьезно?  
Оставив на стойке бумаги, Роджерс, шлепая отодравшейся подошвой тапка по полу, подошел к дивану и уселся рядом с продавившим в нем внушительную вмятину железным доспехом.  
\- Вы о чем, мистер Старк?  
С собой он захватил бутылку виски и два тяжелых, толстого стекла стакана, коротко звякнувших о гладкую поверхность низкого столика.  
\- Ну, давай по-чесноку - о том, кто меня обошел.  
\- Вы о Баки?  
\- А что, есть еще кто-то?  
\- Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
Он разлил виски по стаканам. Свою порцию выпил залпом, не дожидаясь, пока Тони умудрится ухватить стакан железной пятерней.  
\- Вообще-то, Капитан, - Тони так и не сделал глоток, замерев с занесенной на половине пути рукой, - я скучаю. – Неопустошенный стакан опустился на стол. - Роджерс…  
\- О другом, видимо, не получится, - вздохнул Стив. – Ладно, - он завел руки за голову и откинулся на спинку дивана. – Да.  
\- Да?  
\- Серьезно.  
\- Ясно. – Тони все-таки выпил предложенный ему виски и завертел стакан в железных руках. – Ну, что ж, типа… типа поздравляю и все такое.  
\- Я думал, вам это неважно. С вами рядом и помимо меня есть люди. Много людей.  
\- Не каждый из них Капитан.  
\- А вам нужен именно в звании? – Стив повернул голову в сторону Тони и улыбнулся, желая сгладить неловкий момент.  
\- Мне нужен ты, - неожиданно серьезно и глухо ответил Старк.  
Ответных слов у Стива не нашлось. Их не было ни тогда, когда они со Старком как-то раз очутились в одной постели, оба не против расслабиться после тяжелой миссии, забыться в объятиях друг друга, и случай этот оказался далеко не последним и не единственным, ни тогда, когда из небытия появился оказавшийся Баки Барнсом Зимний солдат, когда вся жизнь Стива вмиг перевернулась с ног на голову. Роджерсу нечего было ответить. Тони Старк был в его жизни яркой и сильной вспышкой, человеком, олицетворявшим для него двадцать первый век. Он оказался рядом со Стивом в момент пробуждения после спячки во льдах и был рядом все то время, что Роджерс работал в команде «Мстителей». Тони - свой, верный помощник в драке и хороший приятель в мирное время, но не больше. Другое дело Баки… Баки Барнс - жизнь Стива Роджерса, его сердце, тот, кто более семидесяти лет назад встал с тогда еще совсем не Капитаном, а обычным мальчуганом с улицы рядом и так и остался до однажды уже случившегося конца. Судьба сделала Стиву Роджерсу подарок невиданной щедрости – она дала его сердцу второй шанс, вернула Баки с того света живым. Мог ли Стив сказать судьбе «нет»? Не мог и не хотел. Подростком Стив влюбился в Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Спустя целую жизнь, больше полувека, отдалившись на вечность от себя прежнего, он осознанно полюбил свою юношескую любовь, какой бы она теперь ни была. Он готов был принять Баки любым.  
Роджерс мог многое рассказать Тони о Баки Барнсе, об их знакомстве, дружбе, о совместной службе в армии, о том, почему ни дуло автомата, ни конец света не заставят его отказаться от этого человека, но понимал, что Старку никакие объяснения не нужны.  
Виски допили в полном молчании. Стив методично опустошал один стакан за другим, Тони пил из горла, по надобности передавая бутылку Роджерсу.  
\- Не передавайте Картер привет, - посоветовал Стив, на прощание пожимая Тони руку. – Не оценит.  
\- Да я не дурак, Кэп.  
Неловким движением нечаянно сдвинув вместе с сидящим на нем Стивом диван, Тони тяжело зашагал к выходу.  
\- Дама просила быть порядочным мужиком и войти через дверь, – он нахлобучил маску от шлема на лицо. - Не утруждайся, Кэп, закрою сам!..  
\- Нет, мистер Старк, - поднимаясь с дивана, перебил его Стив, и когда Тони, остановившись, обернулся, попросил: - Оставьте ключи от квартиры. Вам они теперь без надобности. Вообще странно, что они до сих пор у вас.  
\- В доступе отказано, - усмехнулся Тони, разжимая кулак.  
На железной ладони лежала связка из двух ключей.  
\- Подарю их Коулсону. В качестве сувенира от Капитана Америки, - отказываясь, покачал головой Старк. – И не парься менять замки. Будем считать, - он подкинул связку и с неожиданной для костюма ловкостью поймал ее, - что пока рядом с тобой Барнс, мне вход заказан.  
\- Тони…  
\- Я человек слова, - в предупредительном жесте выставил руку Старк.  
Увидеть глаза самого Старка возможности не было, и Стив не понимал, шутит тот или нет, но просить ключи второй раз не стал. Через пару секунд хлопнула входная дверь, и Роджерс остался в квартире один.  
А ближе к рассвету сидящий у окна и делающий карандашные наброски своих хаотичных фантазий Стив услышал тихие знакомые шаги. Баки привычно влез в дом через балкон. Одетый в черный спецкостюм, он пах мазутом и оставлял на полу грязные разводы.  
\- Думал, ты спишь.  
\- Не сплю. Цел?  
\- Все в норме. Пожрать бы что-нибудь.  
Временами начинало казаться, что их с Барнсом жизнь – самая обычная, ничем не отличающаяся от жизни любого обывателя. Подумаешь, работа… Оба военные, оба наемники. Кто-то торгует выпечкой и галстуками под дорогие костюмы, а кто-то месяцами проводит в горячих точках мира и десятками выкашивает людей по чужим приказам. Но и тем и другим нужно место, куда можно прийти и перевести дух, где их дожидается горячий ужин и обнимут родные руки. Люди везде остаются людьми, даже если они с приставкой «super».  
В холодильнике обнаружились пара яиц и две банки пива. На самой верхней полке медленно загнивал пучок какой-то зелени для салата. Стив не знал, что можно смастерить из такого разнообразия, и предложил заказать пиццу.  
\- Забей, - появляясь в дверях гостиной, ответил ему Барнс.  
Вокруг его бедер было намотано банное полотенце, длинные мокрые волосы забраны под резинку в склеившийся от воды хвост. Он стоял, подперев плечом дверь, и смотрел на замершего у барной стойки Стива. Несмотря на то что Баки не помнил добрую половину своего прошлого, повадки у него остались такие же, как и прежде. Стив узнал этот взгляд – в нем и любопытство, и желание и нотка того кобелизма, на который в свое время велось огромное количество женщин. Баки неправ, утверждая, что его прежнего нет - вот же он! Снимая полотенце, медленно, даже, можно сказать, развязно подошел к Стиву, лег грудью на барную стойку и вкрадчиво, немного устало предложил:  
\- Оставь до завтрака.  
\- До завтрака еще долго.  
\- Я не только жрать хочу.  
Розовый рассвет мягкими вонами наползал на пробуждающийся мир. В распахнутое окно сквозь шевелящиеся от ветра прозрачные занавески было видно раскинувшегося на постели Баки. Между его ног, стоя у кровати на коленях, расположился Стив. Медленно склоняя голову, он вбирал член Джеймса в рот, проводя губами до самой головки и вновь, слегка прогибаясь в спине, опускался на всю длину. Его руки - на бедрах Барнса, держали, не давали сделать резкое лишнее движение, не позволяли ни отстраниться, ни податься вперед. И Джеймс - необычайно послушен и тих. Он лежал, прикрыв глаза, тяжело дыша, облизывая яркие припухшие губы. Но стоило Роджерсу выпустить член изо рта и начать вылизывать вокруг, губами касаясь мошонки, он тут же потянулся к себе рукой, накрывая головку ладонью и лаская себя сам, дожидаясь, пока Стив нацелуется, насытится вкусом его кожи, дурманящим запахом тела.  
\- Стив…  
\- Ты все? – Роджерс поднялся на постель и, нависая над Барнсом, поцеловал его в губы – быстро, с громко звучащим в стенах тихой спальни влажным звуком.  
\- Все… - простонал ему в рот Баки, сплетаясь пальцами одной руки с пальцами Стива.  
Его дыхание участилось, стало сбивчивым. Выгибаясь, он подался к Стиву - то ли за поцелуем, то ли просто потому, что тело, послушное настойчивым рукам, было готово дойти до самого пика. Роджерс понимающе ухмыльнулся и, опустив голову, обхватил, чуть сжимая, губами сосок Баки. Насколько ему нравились их с Барнсом личные встречи в казарме, когда он, неопытный мальчишка, был под другом, настолько же ему нравилось сейчас быть сверху, чувствовать такие моменты кожей – Баки рядом, с ним, здесь и сейчас, его Баки, только его, нужный, любимый, прошедший вместе со Стивом не только через войну, но и пространство и время, оказавшийся рядом, в двадцать первом веке, все такой же дико нужный и невыносимо свой, запечатленный в душе. Как такое объяснить кому-то? Тот, кто сам не пережил подобное, не поймет. Даже Тони. А Тони повидал многое.  
Отстраняясь и усаживаясь Баки на ноги, Стив любовался тем, как на судорожно подтянувшийся живот капали густые капли спермы. Только когда оргазм затих, Барнс выпустил член из руки и, запрокинув голову, забрал пальцами волосы назад, убирая их с вспотевшего лица. Он все еще тяжело дышал, но тело было расслаблено. Беззащитный, спокойный, отдохнувший, он лежал перед Стивом, постепенно приходя в себя.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Меня прошлого или меня настоящего? – ухмыльнулся Баки, сев на постели и притянув к себе Роджерса.  
\- Просто тебя.  
\- Я тебя прежнего почти не помню.  
\- Ничего особенного, - пожал плечами Стив. - Просто был меньше, а болячек было в два раза больше.  
\- Я тебя любил?  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- Никогда не говорил тебе этого?  
Роджерс медленно и выразительно помотал головой – нет. И улыбнулся. Ему плевать на прошлое – у него есть настоящее, и оно прекрасно как никогда и ничто в его жизни.  
\- Что ж, - Баки уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, - возможно, ради этого и стоило провести семьдесят лет в плену.  
\- Что? – не понимает Стив.  
\- Чтобы получить еще один шанс, – Барнс поглядел на Стива исподлобья. – И наконец-то сказать тебе, что люблю. Тебя.  
Он произнес это настолько серьезно, что Роджерс не нашел подходящих слов для ответа. До самого утра, когда солнце уже окончательно выкатилось на небо, их обоих хватило еще на один раз – медленный, почти сонный секс, после которого Баки моментально вырубило так, словно он не спал больше семи суток.  
Стив улегся рядом с Барнсом, положив руку ему на поясницу. С правого бока в окно настырно лезло утреннее солнце. Роджерсу вспомнился Тони. Стив мог поклясться, что тот сейчас в соседней квартире, рядом с Шэрон – забывается в ее объятиях и топит их со Стивом совместное прошлое в стаканчике виски. Возможно, так оно и лучше. Два человека, бывшие когда-то в его жизни, сейчас нашли спасение друг друге. И, хотя этого ему хотелось меньше всего на свете, Стив подумал о том, что даже если судьба разлучит их с Баки, тем не менее у них целых два раза в жизни было то, за что не страшно умереть. Случись расстаться, он не станет держать прошлое, отпустит все воспоминания и смирится с поражением так же достойно, как это сделал Тони – уйдет сам. Но до тех пор… Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на выпавшую из кармана джинсов связку ключей, оставленную для него Барнсом прошлым утром в своем доме. До тех пор они с Баки - два самых счастливых суперчеловека. Во всех девяти мирах. И меньше чем через сутки их ожидает новая ночь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …для каждого Мстителя есть нечто такое, о чем не знают даже очень близкие люди. Ты можешь несколько лет делить постель с парнем, который раз за разом прикрывает ваши спины на миссиях, но это совсем не дает гарантии того, что он пригласит тебя в свой дом и предложит чашечку чая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К первой части вторая история имеет опосредованное отношение.

Совещание закончилось ровно в десять. Пунктуальный Фьюри захлопнул папку с очередным делом и разрешил своим подчиненным покинуть место сбора.   
\- Куда сейчас? - поинтересовалась Наташа у направлявшегося к дверям Клинта.   
\- Домой, - не задумываясь, ответил Бартон. - Хочешь к нам?   
У Клинта большая семья - жена и куча пригожих ребятишек. Идеальный вариант для среднестатистического жителя Соединенных штатов Америки, но очень опасный для секретного агента спецслужб. И как бы Фьюри ни старался с маскировкой жизни своих подчиненных, рано или поздно об этом слабом месте Соколиного глаза все равно станет известно не только друзьям, но и врагам. Стив в этом уверен. Заводить семью человеку их профессии - дело опасное. Не столько для самого агента, сколько для его родных и близких.  
У самого Стива семьи нет. Все, кого он когда-то считал своими родными, сейчас давно в могиле. Обманув время, он остался один. Ладно, почти один - есть еще Баки. Или то, что осталось от прежнего Баки. Барнсу, в отличие от Стива, в отношениях со временем повезло гораздо меньше. Сохранив физические данные, оно отобрало у Баки душу и все прежние воспоминания, оставив пустую оболочку без возможности чем-либо заполнить её.  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Романофф. - Я к себе. Отдохну перед миссией.  
\- Ну, бывай, - прощается с ней Бартон и выходит из комнаты.   
\- Стив! - зовет Наташа. - Подбросишь до дома?   
\- Без проблем, - отвечает ей Роджерс.  
Глядя на Наташу, Стиву кажется, что он еще счастливчик. У него остался Баки. Да, не прежний Баки Барнс, не тот человек, который был для Роджерса самым лучшим другом и самым преданно любимым, но все-таки Баки. Ниточка, связывающая Стива с его прошлым и дарующая ему надежду на будущее. У Наташи действительно нет никого. Её прошлое существует для нее в виде болезненных воспоминаний, в которых один за другим приходят к Романофф навсегда покинувшие её люди. Её будущее - дорога, которая может закончиться в любой момент. И от всего этого не спасает общение с друзьями и коллегами по работе. Даже Клинт - и тот не является отдушиной. Он и его семья - всего лишь напоминание о том, чего она когда-то лишилась и вряд ли сможет обрести вновь. Вся команда Мстителей знает про их с Брюсом странный, несуразный роман; все, включая Баки, знают, что Наташа пыталась все бросить и начать новую жизнь, и что Беннер, при всем его желании, не смог её в этом поддержать. Стив не жалеет Наташу, считая, что люди сами определяют свою судьбу и жалеть человека за когда-то принятые им самим решения - пустая трата времени. Но он испытывает острое чувство обиды за судьбу этой женщины, считая, что Романофф достойна гораздо лучшей жизни, чем нынешняя.  
Здание, в котором Фьюри теперь проводит совещания Мстителей, больше напоминает заброшенный авиационный завод, нежели базу секретной службы.   
\- А хелликарьер, - шутит Тони, - он хранит под зданием, в канализации.   
\- И как он его оттуда вытаскивает? - интересуется Клинт.  
\- По канализационным трубам, - не тушуется Тони. - По частям. Сперва, - смеется он, - руль пропихивает…   
\- Затем Марию, - подхватывает шутку Наташа.  
Стиву, как и самому Фьюри, плевать на подобные разговоры. Главное, чтобы операции выполнялись успешно, а где там Николас укоренил свою базу и где прячет свой корабль - это дело вторичное.   
Они с Наташей спускаются на первый пустующий этаж, в помещениях которого сквозь разбитые стекла со свистом гуляет ветер. Мотоцикл Стива стоит привалившись к одиноко брошенному посреди большой залы станку. Для чего этот станок и почему он здесь один - до этого никому нет дела. Как, впрочем, и до всего остального, не касающегося непосредственно работы Мстителей. Стив выравнивает «Харлей» и стоит ждет, пока Наташа наденет куртку.   
\- На старое место? - спрашивает он, когда они выезжают с территории завода.   
В спины им смотрит несколько десятков пар глаз - глупо думать, что место, в котором Фьюри основал свою базу, не охраняется. Не стоит и сомневаться, что охрана - не простые солдаты. С легкостью могут дать фору как Стиву, так и Наташе. У Николаса много тузов в рукаве. Иногда Роджерс сомневается, что Мстители - главный из них.   
\- Нет, - Романофф крепко обнимает его за талию. - Гони прямо. Я покажу, где свернуть.   
Она никогда не остается на одном месте больше пары месяцев. И дело даже не в том, что Наташа боится слежки. Менять места жительства - это привычка человека с приставкой «супер». Чтобы не привязываться к одному месту, чтобы не обзаводиться соседями и друзьями, чтобы потом не тосковать, чтобы - не дай бог что - не подвергать тех, с кем свел знакомство, опасности. Так делают все члены Мстителей. Исключение составляет Бартон. Да и то не он сам, а его семья. Сам Клинт даже временной квартиры не имеет. Дешевые гостиницы и мотели - вот его привычные места обитания. Еще есть Стив, за которым закрепилась нью-йоркская квартира в трехэтажном здании на тихой улочке. Но сказать, что Роджерс проводит в ней много времени, значит соврать. Капитан держит этот угол как память о том, что ему есть куда вернуться, что где-то есть постоянное место, которое он с натяжкой, но может именовать своим домом. Живет же Роджерс, как и Клинт и все остальные Мстители, где придется. Но чаще всего - у Баки. Где останавливается вернувшийся с миссии Барнс, там можно найти и Капитана. И об этом, как и про Брюса с Наташей, все члены команды тоже знают. Сперва Роджерс не хотел предавать огласке их с Зимним солдатом отношения, но затем, чем больше проходило времени и опасней становилась жизнь, ему все более становилось плевать не только на сторонние мнения, но и на мнения сокомандников. Это во времена Второй мировой их с Баки связь могла вызвать неодобрение, а сейчас… Сейчас мир изменился, изменились и людские законы.   
\- Не хочешь зайти? - предлагает Наташа.  
Они остановились на Манхэттене, возле высотного здания, внутри которого расположилась одна из самых комфортабельных гостиниц города.   
\- Решила шикануть? - улыбается Стив.   
\- Есть повод, - улыбается в ответ Романофф и манит его за собой, к дверям, распахнутым приветливым швейцаром.   
Внутри пахнет женскими духами и восточными пряностями - Стив не может вспомнить названия ни пряностей, ни тем более духов, но запах ему нравится. Он тут же расслабляется, нутром агента понимая, что вот именно сейчас и здесь нет никакой опасности. Они с Романофф одеты как гражданские, при них нет оружия или - а в случае Романофф скорее всего так и есть - видимого, бросающегося в глаза оружия, при себе есть хорошая сумма денег и - Стив чувствует это - желание отдохнуть. Хотя бы час.  
\- Фьюри знает? - спрашивает Стив, когда они с Наташей оказываются вдвоем в узком лифте, стоимость которого превышает стоимость всего дома, в котором находится квартира Капитана.   
\- Наверное, - пожимает плечами Романофф.  
В её голосе звучит безразличие. Ей все равно, знает об этой выходке Николас или же нет. Потому что - и Роджерс уже понял, к чему все идет - у Наташи есть более важные вещи, о которых хочется думать, нежели осведомленность Фьюри.  
Они выходят на сорок втором этаже - коридор пуст, ни звука, кроме их с Романофф тихих шагов по толстому ковровому покрытию. Наташа останавливается около узкой двухстворчатой двери - здесь, на этом участке извилистого коридора, номеров, кроме этого, больше нет. Она поворачивает ключ к замочной скважине и аккуратно открывает дверь.  
\- Хей! - здоровается она. - А вот и я.  
Откуда-то из глубины номера ко входу приближается человек. Стив слышит шлепки его босых ног по полу.  
\- Наташа?.. - тревожится он.  
\- Все нормально.  
На пороге комнаты их встречает Брюс. Беннер действительно босой, в торопливо наброшенном банном халате - их с Наташей визит застал его в душе.   
\- Я так рад вас видеть, Капитан, - искренне радуется он Роджерсу и, торопливо поправляя пояс халата, жмет Стиву руку. - Наташа…   
Брюсу неловко обнимать её при Кэпе. В отличие от самого Стива он еще не пришел к понимаю того, что жизнь опасна, скоротечна, что каждая минута с любимыми и близкими людьми должна быть использована в полную силу, и что плевать надо на тех, кто , как ты проживаешь свою жизнь.  
\- Когда вы вернулись, профессор? - принимая от Беннера бокал с виски, спрашивает Стив.   
Он тоже рад повидать старого друга. Последний раз их встреча была омрачена нападением Альтрона, после чего Брюс практически бесследно исчез больше чем на год. Стив знал, что Наташа искала его и в какой-то момент даже нашла, но вернуть домой, в Америку, так и не смогла. У Беннера существует какая-то своя система координат, благодаря которой он решает, в силах ли он контролировать в себе Халка, его внутреннего зверя, его благословение и проклятие, или же нет.  
\- Неделю назад. - Профессор устраивается удобней в кресле напротив Стива и делает щедрый глоток Dalmore. - Когда понял, что стабилен и не представлю собой опасности.   
\- Все это чушь, - доносится из ванной комнаты Наташин голос, - он никогда не бывает стабилен.   
\- Она считает, что я просто боюсь, - понижая голос, делится с Капитаном своими мыслями Брюс. - Возможно, - он тяжело вздыхает, - так оно и есть. Но, - он оживляется, - вы же помните, Капитан, как я чуть не убил её? Тогда, при столкновении с читаури.   
\- Меня не было рядом с вами, - признается Стив. - Я этого не видел.   
\- Я едва не убил её, - продолжает Брюс. - Я помню это очень смутно. Как и все то, что творит Халк в мое так называемое отсутствие. Я чуть не убил её! - повторяет он. - И это тогда, когда между нами еще ничего… Ну, вы понимаете, Капитан.  
Стив понимает. Поэтому кивает. В свое время ему представилась возможность сражаться против Зимнего солдата, и Роджерс мог представить, каково бы было ему самому, умудрись он хоть малость покалечить Баки. Он не простил бы себе этого.  
\- А сейчас, когда… Когда мы… - продолжает откровения Брюс. - Сейчас я начинаю сходить с ума при одной мысли о том, что могу причинить ей вред.   
\- Он считает, что я, случись такое, буду не в состоянии начистить ему задницу.   
Наташа заходит в комнату: на голове из полотенца скручен тюрбан, из-под которого выбиваются пряди её красно-рыжих волос; она набросила на себя один из Брюсовых халатов, полы которого слишком широко расходятся, когда Наташа двигается, и за ней остаются следы мокрых босых ног. Стив проглатывает виски, не чувствуя вкуса. Обнаженные женские ноги приковывают все его внимание. Сейчас он немного завидует Беннеру. Завидует и считает, что тот, стараясь не привязываться к Романофф, отказывает себе слишком во многом. Одно дело иметь семью типа той, что у Бартона - кучка беззащитных гражданских: не владеющая боевыми искусствами и оружием женщина и дети. И совсем другая - быть рядом с таким же суперсолдатом. Стив на собственной шкуре знает, как это больно - терять близких людей, но еще лучше он знает как больно вообще их не иметь.   
Романофф присаживается на спинку дивана, и пола халата, соскальзывая по ноге, открывает взору Стива её обнаженное бедро. Она стягивает тюрбан с головы и начинает промокать волосы, методично проходясь по ним полотенцем. Роджерс старается не уделять этому зрелищу слишком много внимания. Однажды, мучимый одиночеством, он уже попался на эту удочку и долгое время не мог слезть с наркотика, который представляет собой Наташа. Наверное, то же самое сейчас испытает и Брюс: с одной стороны, он знает, что нет ничего хуже для спецагента, чем привязаться к кому-то, кто, как и ты, находится под постоянной угрозой смерти, а с другой - ему жизненно необходимо быть с Наташей, видеть её, обладать ею, иметь возможность сказать себе - ты не один, у тебя есть она.   
Стив помнит, как им было хорошо вдвоем, как было легко в те моменты, когда они оказывались в одной постели и забывали обо всем на свете, отдаваясь друг другу так, будто второго такого раза уже никогда не будет. Он старается не акцентировать внимание на Романофф, не вспоминать слишком многого из того, что между ними было. Не потому, что сейчас между ними профессор Беннер, нет. У людей вроде них нет такого понятия, как ревность, у них вообще все общечеловеческие понятия сбиты и размазаны, а порой и вообще замещены такими, что ни один гражданский не поймет. Просто Стив давно не видел Баки. Он скучает по общению с кем-то, кого назначил «своим», и ему требуется если не сам этот человек, то хотя бы тот, кто его заменит. И чем дольше Роджерс смотрит на Наташу, тем сильнее охватывает его тоска.  
Они еще час общаются, устроившись в широких креслах шикарного номера Манхэттенского отеля, а затем Стив понимает, что больше не может смотреть на Наташу и Брюса, что его сейчас порвет на части от заполнившего душу чувства одиночества, от потребности оказаться рядом хоть с кем-нибудь.  
\- Уже уходите, Капитан? - первым понимает его настрой Беннер.  
Стив уже поднялся из кресла и, потягиваясь, разминает затекшие мышцы.   
\- Да, пожалуй, мне пора.   
Они выходят в коридор. Брюс жмет Стиву руку, Наташа улыбается, напоминая Кэпу о предстоящей завтра миссии.  
\- Зачем прощаться, - хлопает она Роджерса по плечу, - если всего через одну ночь снова будем прикрывать задницы друг друга.   
\- Профессор, вы с нами? - спрашивает Стив.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Беннер. - Фьюри не позвал, а без надобности я и не полезу. Мало ли.   
\- Я был рад встретиться с вами.  
\- Взаимно, Капитан, взаимно.   
\- Спасибо, Наташа. Спасибо, что пригласила.   
\- До завтра, Стив!   
Дверь захлопывается, и Роджер остается один на один с собой в пустынном тихом коридоре. Ноги сами несут его к лифту. Стив спускается с небес на землю - туда, где снуют люди, пахнет восточными пряностями и играет легкая ненавязчивая мелодия, что-то из старенького для всех и новенького для устаревшего в двадцать первом веке Капитана Америки. Еще пара шагов - и он вливается в бушующий, кричащий миллиардом голосов и цветов Манхэттен. Оставленный возле дверей швейцар уже забыл о том, как только что открывал дверь перед национальным героем Соединенных штатов. Стив бредет по улице, увешанной таблоидами, даже днем сверкающей огнями и оглашаемой сигналами машин, криками людей, цоканьем множества каблуков по асфальту. Из молодого мужчины Роджерс тут же превращается в старика, ни черта не понимающего в современной жизни, быстро устающего от её ритма. Все, чего он сейчас хочет - укрыться в тихом местечке, где нет людских толп.   
Роджерс встает посреди улицы и безучастная толпа обтекает его словно выросший в центре проезжей части столб. Никому нет дела до одинокого мужчины, остановившегося на вечернем Манхэттене. Самому Стиву нет до себя дела - до себя гражданского. Привыкший жить жизнью солдата, он плохо знает, как жить жизнью мирного человека.   
Призывно мигает вывеска кинотеатра, обещая потенциальному зрителю фильм о супергероях. Роджерс сам в таких снимался. Роджерс сам супергерой. Не привлекает его и театр. Спектакли навевают на него тоску по прежним временам, в которых кино было диковинкой, а театральные представления - естественной нормой. Особенно ему становится грустно, если показывают костюмированную военную драму.   
«Сходить, что ли, выпить?» - мелькает мысль у него в голове. И следом за ней приходит другая - выпить можно и не в баре, выпить можно у кого-нибудь. Ведь что в его время, что сейчас люди ходят в гости. Нормальные люди до сих пор навещают друг друга. И если кому-то плохо, то все еще есть шанс поболтать с другом по душам.   
«Нет, Стив, - вспоминает Роджерс слова Наташи, - это в твое время можно было прийти к другу и поговорить с ним о своих проблемах. Сейчас принято говорить друзьям «У меня все ОК» и идти на прием к психотерапевту».   
За те годы, которые Капитан прожил после своей разморозки, он понял, что Романофф в чем-то права. Но в команде Мстителей был один козырь, который, как казалось самому Стиву, мог бы отлично вписаться в жизнь прошлую, в которой люди еще имели привычку слушать и слышать друг друга - глава одной из самых влиятельных в Америке корпораций, Энтони Старк. За бутылочкой виски этот человек мог и выслушать тебя и сам рассказать немало историй из своей жизни. Существовала лишь одна проблема: когда-то, когда еще не было в жизни Роджерса Зимнего солдата, Стив умудрился вляпаться в довольно близкие отношения с этим самым Тони. И долгое время Тони не мог отпустить от себя Стива, не мог принять в их ряды внезапно воскресшего Баки, неожиданно пожелавшего вернуть себе малыша Роджерса, с которым по молодости лет кувыркался на казенных кроватях казарм. Прошло много времени, прежде чем Стив и Тони смогли уладить все свои проблемы и, расставшись, остаться при этом друзьями - друзьями, которые стараются лишний раз не пересекаться, дабы не всколыхнуть прошлое. Даже на миссии они теперь ходят отдельно друг от друга. И вот сейчас, когда Стиву погано на душе, а Баки нет рядом и не будет еще как минимум месяц его очередного задания, лучшим вариантом, как ни крути, оказывается именно Тони. Минут пять Роджерс борется с собственной совестью, а затем, вытащив из кармана брюк мобильный, набирает до боли знакомый номер.  
\- За тобой прислать? - не задавая лишних вопросов, уточняет Старк.   
Голос у него серьезный, и Роджерс, знающий старого друга лучше чем кто-либо, понимает, что отвлекает вечного изобретателя от очередного дела.   
\- Если я не вовремя…   
\- Брось, Кэп, все нормально. Давай, говори, где ты, и кто-нибудь из моих ребят за тобой приедет.   
\- Я сам.   
\- Ну, как знаешь, - не уговаривает Тони. - Жду.   
И кладет трубку. Какое-то время Стив стоит, раздумывая. Его совесть все еще теребит его, намекая на то, что данный визит может оказался далеко не таким безобидным, как он думает - не для него, с ним самим все понятно - для Старка. Но снедающая душу тоска кричит другое. И Роджерс решает, что подумает о последствиях потом, что хоть один раз в жизни он может поступить не как Капитан Америка, сделать так, как сделал бы самый обычный человек, со своими желаниями и слабостями. Стив поворачивается и шагает в сторону метрополитена.

Тони встречает его на пороге жилых апартаментов, отделенных от рабочей лаборатории, к которой Роджерс привык, несколькими этажами. В его руке бокал с виски, где - Стив успевает их подсчитать - плавают три кубика льда.   
\- Свободны, - говорит Старк охране, препроводившей к нему Кэпа.  
С тех пор, как Альтрон поработил Джарвиса, Тони предпочитает пользоваться услугами наемников. Со времён последнего нападения на Землю, в его башне прибавилось живых людей и стало чуть меньше машин. Но Стив все равно чувствует себя у него дома как мальчишка века ушедшего в современной лавке часовщика - слишком много автоматизации для человека, который родился и вырос в прошлом веке и так пока и не успел адаптироваться в веке настоящем.   
\- Ты по делу? - спрашивает Тони, жестом предлагая Роджерсу проходить и располагаться.   
\- Нет, - Стив присаживается на диван. Перед ним - окно размером в стену, а за окном виднеется большая, погружающаяся со всем остальным городом в ночь часть Нью-Йорка.   
\- Отличный вид, Тони, - делится он своими наблюдениями со Старком и впервые задается вопросом, почему его бывший любовник никогда не показывал ему этого места - места, которое Тони называет домом? И тут же усмехается сам себе: для каждого Мстителя есть нечто такое, о чем не знают даже очень близкие люди. Ты можешь несколько лет делить постель с парнем, который раз за разом прикрывает ваши спины на миссиях, но это совсем не дает гарантии того, что он пригласит тебя в свой дом и предложит чашечку чая.   
\- Тебе, Кэп, судя по всему, хреново. Я угадал? - Тони облокачивается на барную стойку, протянувшуюся вдоль одной из стен, и салютует Стиву бокалом.   
\- Да, Тони, мне хреново.   
Он не отпирается, не врет. Роджерс говорит истинную правду. Потому что его совесть и так ноет. Стив не хочет юлить перед Тони, не хочет, чтобы тот подумал, будто бы Капитан пришел к нему с добрыми намерениями. Стив хочет, чтобы Тони понял истинную причину его визита. И, кажется, Тони понимает.   
\- Прям как мне недавно, - кивает головой Старк и залпом осушает бокал. - Правда, я в курсе, что твой смурной парень вряд ли останется довольным, заявись я к тебе, - он усмехается и, прежде чем Стив успевает что-то сказать, продолжает: - Поэтому я забегал на огонек к Картер. Знаешь, она в этом плане баба что надо. Сама не раз бывала в нашем с тобой положении. Поэтому почти никогда не отказывает. Да и разве мне откажешь? - Он смеется тихим хрипловатым смехом, который так нравится Стиву. - Правда, - отсмеявшись, признается Тони, - она ко мне тоже ходит. И я ей тоже никогда не отказываю. Такая уж у нас жизнь, Кэп.   
Они выпивают еще по бокалу, а затем еще по одному, и у Стива развязывается язык. Ему хочется поговорить с Тони. Потому что он знает: Старк никому ничего не расскажет, с ним можно поделиться всем. Надежней только Клинт, но с тем Стив не водит столь близкой дружбы, которая однажды может привести друзей в одну постель.  
\- Беннер вернулся, - сообщает он Тони, и тот понимающе кивает. - Наташа позволила мне встретиться с ним.  
\- Я знал, что она разыщет нашего старика Брюса. Ей без него плохо.  
\- Что за жизнь? - спрашивает Стив. - Нам всем без кого-то плохо. Хотя у нас никого нет. У нас даже дома нет.   
\- Почему? У меня вот есть.   
\- Это не дом, Тони. Дом - это то, что у Клинта. А у тебя… - он озирается вокруг. - У тебя, Старк, это крепость. И ты в ней прячешься.   
\- А Бартон как будто живет! - возмущается уязвленный Тони.   
\- Бартон, может, и не живет, а его семья, его близкие люди - да. И вот эта семья и есть его, Бартона, дом.   
\- Ты ебаться пришел или философию разводить? - не выдерживает Тони.   
\- Вообще-то, я пришел выпить, - заметно грустнеет Стив. - И поговорить. Ну и поебаться, - заканчивает он.  
В его время так не говорили. А если и говорили, то Стив этого не слышал. Или не помнит. Он не может вспомнить даже того, что говорил Баки, еще тот, прежний Баки Барнс, которому почему-то Стив Роджерс нравился больше любой девчонки из их окружения. Даже очень красивой девчонки. Стиву это всегда льстило. Или же нет? Роджерс силится вспомнить, каковыми были их с Баки отношения?.. Если их можно назвать отношениями. Тони бы назвал это «поебушками». Но, так или иначе, Роджерс не может сказать, как это все было между ним и Барнсом. Он помнит секс, помнит их поцелуи в подворотнях, помнит, как Баки впервые затащил его в постель - у Стива дома, помнит, как потом тискался с ним в казармах; как до всего до этого он смотрел на Барнса и восхищался им, как хотел его, как думал о нем совсем не те вещи, какие принято думать о своем лучшем друге. Но Стив не помнил, считали ли они с Баки эти отношения дружбой или же любовью? Сейчас, по прошествии стольких лет, Капитан точно знал, кого он любит, а от кого ему нужен только секс. И вечно неспокойная совесть сейчас умоляла лишь об одном - не врать.   
\- Если прогонишь, - говорит он Тони, - я пойму.   
Но Тони не прогоняет. Тони знает, что такое одиночество. Поэтому он отставляет в сторону свой бокал и тянется к Стиву, двигаясь ближе, обнимает его, наваливаясь на Роджерса и целуя. От него пахнет алкоголем и машинным маслом. Его хочется прямо здесь и сейчас, и чем быстрее, тем лучше, но хочется дольше и полнее, чем оно может быть в такой спешке, в которой они оба раздевают друг друга. Тони вскакивает с дивана, стягивает через голову футболку, расстегивает джинсы и, возвращаясь к Стиву, седлает его бедра. У Роджерса встает сразу, от пары-тройки прикосновений Тони. Тот знает, как нравится Кэпу - помнит еще с тех времен, когда они ходили друг к другу вроде как потому, что были вместе. И с тех самых пор вкусы Кэпа не поменялись - Тони это чувствует, убеждается в этом благодаря каждому своему прикосновению.  
Стив утыкается лбом в лоб Старка, смотрит, словно завороженный, на то, как тот надрачивает его член и, кажется, совсем падает в забытье. Его взгляд затуманивает легкая поволока, делая Роджерса похожим на пьяного.   
\- Не забыл еще, - спрашивает его Тони, - каково это - быть со мной?   
Он слегка издевается - и в словах, и в том, как медленно его рука скользит по члену Стива. Роджерс не выдерживает и, схватив Тони за вихры, заставляет Старка приподнять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.   
\- Слишком правильный Капитан, - не удерживается от очередной колкости Тони, - слишком часто поступает неправильно.   
Он стряхивает с себя руки Стива, поднимается на ноги и тут же опускается на пол между колен Кэпа.   
\- Твою мать, - выдыхает Роджерс, забывая о том, что он никогда не использует бранные слова. Тони медленно заглатывает его член и делает это так, что у Капитана по всему телу пробегает сладкая дрожь и уже больше ни одна здравая мысль не может противостоять желанию отодрать этого сукиного сына прямо здесь, на этом диване. Сейчас Стив уверен только в одном - в том, что он сделает это. Чуть позже. Потому что сейчас Энтони Старк стоит перед национальным героем Америки на коленях с членом этого героя во рту. И, ебись оно все, восхитительно отсасывает.   
Стив сам останавливает Тони - удовольствия этого вечера не должны ограничиваться одним минетом, пускай даже и очень хорошим. Роджерс высвобождается из съехавших на лодыжки джинс и трусов и, словно в благодарность за собственную наготу, принимает от Тони резинку.   
\- Все по правилам, как ты любишь, - смеется Старк и валится на спину, на жесткий маленький ковер перед диваном. - Смазку найдешь в спальне. Как желаешь избавляться от депрессии? - не переставая шутить, орет он вслед бредущему в спальню Роджерсу. - На мне или раком?   
\- Боком, - огрызается Стив, которому совсем не хотелось отрываться от Старка.  
Возвращаясь, он натягивает на себя презерватив. Старк, вымазав пальцы смазкой, сам подготавливает себя. Зрелище этого вновь заставляет Стива потерять голову. Он наваливается на Тони, вжимая того в пол, трется об него, словно кобель о течную суку, и стонет, неимоверно громко, не задумываясь о приличиях, о которых неизменно помнил бы, устрой такой шум его соседи по квартире.   
На шее Старка - цепочка. Самая обычная, без кулона или же любого другого украшения. Стив, замечая, касается её губами, прихватывает вместе с ней кожу, неожиданно нежно целует вдоль этой цепочки. Он берет её, довольно крепкую, в руку и тянет на себя. Тони подается вперед и они со Стивом целуются - так, как могли бы целоваться два влюбленных подростка. В этом поцелуе столько ласки, столько тоски человека по теплу, по взаимопониманию, что Стиву больно в груди. Он не знает, каково сейчас Старку, но сам долго не выдерживает и уже через секунду вся романтика заканчивается. Стив толкает Тони в грудь, чуть ниже того места, в котором находится углубление для реактора, и тот падает обратно на ковер.   
Сцепившись, словно между ними магнитное поле, разорвать которое они не способны, ерзают по ковру, каждый желая устроиться удобнее. Сперва Тони стонет под Стивом - тихо, приглушенно, а затем, когда Роджерс входит в него, стискивает зубы и молчит.  
«Словно пленный партизан», - мелькает мысль у Стива.  
Но он знает, что Старку хорошо - он это видит. Между ними все это не в первый раз, и Роджерс знает, как сделать другу приятно, как сделать так, чтобы Тони окончательно расслабился, передав бразды правления Кэпу.   
\- Не касайся себя, - просит Стив перед тем, как начать двигаться. - Я все сам.   
\- Давай уже, самалка, - усмехается Тони, в постели которого давно не было мужика, и сейчас задница горит огнем от давно забытого ощущения. - Не жалей меня, Кэп. На старт, внимание…  
\- Да пошел ты! - Стив чуть выходит из задницы Старка, но только лишь за тем, чтобы тут же втолкнуться в нее с новой силой.   
Тони вскрикивает и вцепляется Роджерсу пальцами в плечи.  
\- Сукин ты сын, Кэп!  
Роджерс долбится в него как оголтелый, ебет как в последний раз и из последних сил, всего себя вкладывает в этот трах - так ему хочется засадить Тони, так хочется забыться, окунуться в расслабленное послеоргазменное состояние, в котором можно будет не вспоминать ни о чем, даже о собственном одиночестве. И Тони для этого забытья - самый лучший вариант. Его узкая, отвыкшая от хуев задница творит с Кэпом чудеса. Стив потеет, устает держаться на руках, опускается на локти, но ни на секунду не перестает вколачивать Старка в пол - так, что у того обещают синяки пойти по всей спине и жопе.   
И вот долгожданный момент. Стив любит не только оргазм, но и то, что приходит после него - безмыслие, расслабление, возможность побыть никем. Он отваливается в сторону от Тони, не замечая, как, надрачивая себе, матерится недовольный Старк. И на какое-то время мир для Капитана останавливается. И в этой остановке нет больше такого понятия, как одиночество.   
Стив приходит в себя все там же, на полу. Рядом сидит Тони, беззаботно положив ему на живот обе ноги. Старк курит и пьет виски. Он выглядит вполне довольным и Стив знает почему - на какое-то время и от него отступила проклятая тоска.   
\- Ты как?   
\- А ты, Кэп, все-таки та еще сука, - ухмыляется уже немного поддатый Тони. - А как же забота о партнере?   
\- Прости, - лепечет Стив, поднимаясь и протягивая руку за бокалом Тони. - Дай глоток.   
\- Да ладно, - кивает Старк, - это я шучу. Сам такой же.   
\- У меня, - признается Стив, залпом проглатывая виски, - давно никого не было.  
\- А где твой ебарь-то?   
\- На задании. И Тони… Его зовут Баки.   
\- Ну, началось! - закатывает глаза Старк. - Все, пришел в себя? Можно начинать занудствовать и морализаторствовать.  
Кэп не отвечает. Он не знает, чего ему сейчас хочется больше - молча уйти или остаться и поговорить. Тони настроен благодушно, и какое-то время они с Роджерсом сидят напротив окна во всю стену, пьют виски и разговаривают. Пара фраз прерывается многоминутным молчанием. Затем кто-нибудь из двоих что-нибудь спрашивает и они снова говорят. Но после диалог неизменно переходит в обоюдное молчание.   
Ночь дотянулась до американского мира, окутала его собой. Очередная, одна из миллиардов, триллионов других таких же ночей. Стив не знает, много ли их осталось ему в жизни. Со временем он научился ценить каждую из них, где бы ночь его ни заставала, с кем бы она его ни заставала.   
Стив признается себе, что ему хорошо с Тони. Как бы он ни любил Баки, ему хорошо с Тони. Это огромное чувство дружбы и благодарности, которое не позволяет Стиву окончательно порвать со Старком - с человеком, который имеет возможность избавить его от тоски и одиночества. И дело здесь не только в сексе. Секс Роджерс может найти в постели очень многих людей, в том числе и Баки. Но в Тони есть то, чего нет в большинстве тех, с кем общается Стив - иронии, желчи по отношению к жизни, наглости и беспардонности. Тони умеет жить. Он чувствует эту гребаную жизнь так, как никто другой, умеет пользоваться ею и без остатка отдавать ей себя самого. А еще Стив знает: что бы ни случилось, хоть гражданская война, Тони всегда будет его другом, всегда. И он, Стив, всегда может рассчитывать на Тони. Как сейчас, когда Капитану нужна была всего одна ночь.  
Утром его будит звонок Наташи.   
\- Фьюри просил напомнить тебе, что через два часа у нас вылет, - ухмыляется Вдова, и Стив чувствует это в звучании её голоса.  
\- Да, - потирая глаза, сонно отвечает он, - я в курсе.  
Они с Тони так и заснули на полу, у дивана.  
\- Если минут через пятнадцать не выйдешь от Старка, опоздаешь, - продолжает Романофф. - Кстати, привет ему.  
\- И тебе, Вдова, доброго утречка, - потягиваясь, отзывается Тони. - Давай, Кэп, подъем. Иначе опоздаешь, - ржет он, - и Фьюри запретит нам видеться.  
Раньше Стива напрягала такая осведомленность Николаса, но со временем он устал раздражаться, привык к такому положению дел и смирился, посчитав, что до тех пор, пока Фьюри не копает глубже, идти против начальства он не будет.   
\- Завтрак не предлагаю, - Тони, в чем мать родила, бесцельно бродит по квартире, словно не знает, какую вещь надо искать. - Но глотнуть кофе успеешь.  
Ему хорошо и лениво после секса и глубокого сна. Стив одевается и искоса следит за ним, не признаваясь себе в том, что любуется телом Старка.   
\- Нельзя, - отказывается от предложения Кэп.  
С него хватит и вчерашнего виски.  
\- Перед миссией, - поясняет он, натягивая мятые штаны. - Тони…  
\- А? - оборачивается к нему Старк.   
\- Я хотел сказать… - Он запинается, не зная, как лучше выразить то, что творится у него в голове. - Спасибо, - наконец-то произносит он, понимая, что это вовсе не то, что следует говорить в подобных ситуациях.   
\- Да ты охуел, мужик, - смеется Старк. - Я тебе кабачная блядь, что ли, что ты меня за ночь благодаришь?!  
\- Я не это имел ввиду…   
\- Все, Роджерс, выметайся. Трахаешься ты отлично, но когда начинаешь разговаривать… Спасенья от тебя нет.  
Стив, не принимая всерьез эти слова, улыбается Старку и получает в ответ полную понимания улыбку. Их обоих веселит и одновременно тяготит сложившаяся ситуация. Оба понимают, что эта ночь, как и та, что провели Наташа вместе с Беннером, ничего не изменила, никого не спасла от вечных одиночества и тоски. Но сейчас у них хотя бы есть силы - силы продержаться еще какое-то время. А там… Возможно, там подвернется еще одна такая же ночь…


End file.
